


Is this a dream?

by Aurigureyder



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex tries to be a good boy, Domestic fluff (kinda), First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just wrote something that kinda happened once, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Not much plot, Sassy John, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurigureyder/pseuds/Aurigureyder
Summary: John invites Alexander to spend a few days at his homeland, they kinda ended up showing their true feelings towards each other.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Is this a dream?

John had invited Alexander to spend a couple of days of the summer break with his family, they had been inseparable since they met at the university's caffeteria —Alexander was walking and tweeting when he crashed into John, they became friends instantly—. 

Alex was the only person who John could be his real self with. Them both had other friends to rely on, yet their relationship was deeper and more special to them. John didn't quite enjoy going to his homeland, so he got a job but he had a week to spare before actually starting work. So he had to go to see his family; he knew his father wouldn't accept a no for answer. So he invited Alexander, they were good friends although he would like it to be something more. 

They haven't talk about John's family that much, it was not a topic John liked. Alex knew his father was a dick and that John didn't want him to know that he was gay; the way John flinched every time the man called made Alex believe that the man was an abusive douchebag. So he accepted the invitation, he wanted to take care of John —also, he didn't want to be a whole week without him but that is a different matter—.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked, noticing how much John was moving his leg while they were on the plane. 

"Yeah, I'm just nervious".

"Hey, it's only a week and then we'll come back". Alex took John's hand and smiled at him. They were usually affectionate toward each other, they tried to convince themselves that's what friends do. They were fooling themselves. 

"Thank you". John smiled too, feeling a bit better.

*

They arrived to John's house —mansion or whatever, it was big and it surprised Alex a bit—, Henry Laurens was waiting for them at their door. John hadn't told Alex how he got his father to accept him during that week, Alex didn't ask either. 

"Jack, welcome home". The man spoke and Alex thought he sounded a bit too formal, too robotic. Not the kind of greeting you would give to your son, yet he didn't say anything, he had promised himself that he would behave for John's sake. "You must be Alexander".

"Pleasure to finally meet you, sir". Alexander faked a smile as he shook the taller man's hand. 

"Jack told me about you". He looked at Alexander from head to toe. "I'm glad he is socializing". 

"Dad". John intervined. "I'll show Alex around and we'll settle in my room". 

"Don't take too long, your siblings are waiting for you to join us at dinner". 

*

"You are awfully quiet". John said when they were alone at last. 

"Well... I figured that I could put into practise Burr's advice". Alex shrugged. 

"What an idiot".

They laughed for a minute or two. Alexander stared at John as the last rays of sun shined on his frekles. He sighed, he was mesmerized by the beauty he had in front of him. 

"We should probably get down stairs". John looked away, getting out of the room. Heart pounding fast. 

The dinner wasn't that bad. The food was delicious, Alexander tried not to focus on the intrusiveness of the questions and kept trying to avoid topics that he knew would make him ended up fucking up this for his beloved friend. It was so unlike him to do that but he thought it was worth it. Besides, he wanted to know more about John's siblings, so he let them do most of the talking.

*

Once again they were alone in John's room. They excused themselves saying that the trip was tiring, so Henry let them go, telling his others kids not to disturb them for tonight. —Alexander was both, surprised and glad for that. He didn't get why the man was being so nice but he figured that it may had something to do with him being a guest—. 

"What was all that?" John wanted to mock Alex a bit. "You almost became Burr, you know".

"Now, that's low". Alexander threw a pillow which hit John's face. Yet the taller man kept laughing at him. "I told you I would behave". 

"This is funny". John shrugged. "Now I owe Lafayette and Hercules ten bucks". 

"You made a bet against me?" Alexander tried to sound hurt, so he looked away. "I'm leaving you".

"Ow you don't have to". John tickled him. 

"You insulted my honor". Alexander was holding back his laugh but he couldn't when John was being this cute.

"Say that again but with a straight face". 

"You know I can't pull up straight". Alexander smirked, just then he realized that John was on top of him, so close he just had to lean in and kiss him.

John noticed it too, they stared at each others eyes, then their lips. John presed his hands a bit against Alex's body and then he got up. 

"I need a glass of water". He said as he went out of the room again. When he came back, Alexander was already on bed. John joined him but he tried not to get to close to his body. 

Alexander wasn't asleep, he couldn't seem to because having John so close and yet so far was driving him crazy. So he turned to his side and maybe the most stupid —or intelligent— idea crossed his mind. He bit John's shoulder. 

John whined and tossed to face Alexander, eyebrow up. The summer moonlight right on his dark eyes, neither of them said a word.

Alexander bit him again. 

And again. 

And again.

John grabbed Alexander's waist, getting him closer. 

"Don't start a battle you won't win". John warned him. 

Alexander smirked, caressing John's cheek. "Don't dare me".

"Too late". John leaned and bit Alexander's chin. 

Their bodies were locked together, the sounds of their mouths after every bite were low yet deafening, they were trying to be careful; if they marked each other, it would be difficult to hide later. For a moment they forgot they were _just friends_ , not that they wanted to remember that. They also forgot that they were not in the safest of places but for tonight they knew nobody would disturb them. The whole place had already closed their eyes, yet they laid awake, letting their bodies claiming one another.

John pulled back after a minutes just to look at Alexander for a moment. He didn't know how long have they been like this but the moonlight still shined over his dark eyes so the night was still theirs. Alexander stared at him in anticipation, John moved slowly until his teeth trapped Alexander's lower lip between them. He let go after a moment, Alexander smiled and this time he bit John's lower lip. 

The bitting slowly turned into a kiss. They wanted to stay like this forever, to feel like this forever. It was like their hearts were burning, they were sinking, drowning, holding onto each other, oxygen will be damned.

"John". Alexander whispered between kisses. "I love you".

John pulled back once more, grabbing Alexander's hands and kissing them. "Tell me this isn't a dream".

Alex pecked him again before trapping once more his lower lip between his teeth. "Did that felt like a dream?"

"I love you, Alexander".

"By the way, I won".

"Just shut up and kiss me".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all obsessed about Hamilton (again), and I decided to write this. Not a big deal but it's kinda based on a true experience.  
> Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
